Anniversary
by BeckettFan
Summary: Sequal to 'Sorry' and 'Numb'. Read those first. Set on the first anniversary. Hopefully ongoing. S/J


Okay, so this continues on from 'Sorry' and 'Numb' it's set a year after 'Numb' on the Anniversary of Sam's death. It's unbetaed because I don't have a beta. So if anyone wants to beta my fics, flick me a email. It probably won't be regular work, as I barely have time to write anymore, but I do have a few stories up my sleeve. Anyway, hope you like it, there's hopefully going to be a few more chapters, each set a year after the previous one. And please give me constrictive criticism, "You suck" reviews I'll just ignore.

* * *

Jack arrived home armed with a dozen beers and a large bottle of Vodka, for once he'd finished off the beers. Today was the first anniversary of Sam's death and he was planning on spending the day completely wasted, possibly comatosed on the couch. 

Instead of being greeted with an empty house, he found a young girl sitting on his porch, a bicycle at her feet,

"Allison?" Jack whispered to himself, he hadn't seen Sam's daughter since the funeral and the young girl had grown up so much in that short time.

She was the spitting image of her mother, aside from her eyes. Her eyes were a deep, dark brown, identical to his own eyes, and at nearly 13, Allison was looking more like Sam everyday. Daniel had mentioned a couple of weeks earlier she had been moved up to the 10th grade.

"Allison? Ally?" Jack asked, Allison looked up quickly, taking in his apperance, including the alcohol.

"General O'Neill, or should I say Dad?" She said, Jack winced, she had apparently inherited Carter's sarcastic anger, and scathing tone.

He gaped at her. Of course she had figured it out, she was a her Mother's daughter, after all,

"How?"  
"We have the exact same eyes, same sense of humour. Uncle Daniel said we're alot alike. Mom used to do a double take when I did something, that obviously reminded her of you, and I saw a picture of Charlie, we looked so alike." She stood up and walked towards Jack.

"Why?" She looked up at him, the height difference not as much as you'd expect a fully grown man and a 12 year old girl to have, she'd obviously inherited both her parents height.

"Why what?"

"Why did you let her marry him? Mom never loved Pete, she always loved you. She was never happy with him. She always pretended for my sake, but I'm not stupid, I could see right through it. I used to catch her looking at old photos of you with a goofy look and smile on her face, she never looked at him like that. The only reason she stayed with him was for me. She didn't want to take me away from my 'Dad', but I knew the truth. Mom knew too, she knew I was yours. She got funny expressions on her face whenever I was watching Ice Hockey or The Simpsons, whenever I acted dumb, whenever I juggled or got annoyed with her technobabble, whenever I annoyed Uncle Danny. It hurt her to keep me away from you. I saw the look on her face when she saw you at the 15th reunion of the SGC, I didn't realise what it was until later, but she was really sorry."

"Why didn't you stop her? She would've left him if you'd said something. We could've been a real family if you had. He never was much of a father. I never saw him. He barely knows me now, doesn't know who my friends are or my favourite subject at school. What's my favourite food?" Allison asked suddenly.

"Uh, peanut butter, jelly and banana sandwiches?" Jack said, remembering the few time he'd babysat her, that was also Charlie's favourite,

"And your favourite subject's English, not Science"

"See! He doesn't know that! He doesn't know anything about me! I wish you had told Mom! Then I wouldn't be stuck with him. Even if Mom had still died, it wouldn't be him I'd be stuck with, it'd be you, my Dad." Allison said, looking at him with tears in her eyes,

"I wanna live with you."

Jack's jaw dropped, drinking himself into oblivion was clearly off the table now,

"You want to live with me? Why? I'm an old, retired Airforce General, who pines over a dead woman and drinks himself stupid on every anniversary I can think of."

"You're my Dad. You know more about me than Pete does, and I live with Pete. He barely notices I'm alive. He's not my father, he never has been and he never will be. You are. And I want to live with my Dad." Allison said,

"It'll be easy getting custardy of me, I'm biologically your daughter. Please? Please can I live with you? Please Daddy?"

"It won't be that easy. You've lived with Pete your whole life, calling him Dad, he was your Mom's husband, the courts won't let me have you just because I'm biologically your father. It'll be a long hard process. Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked, Allison nodded.

"I'm sure, Dad."

"I guess I'll ring my lawyer." Jack said, Allison threw her arms around him.

Maybe he hadn't lost two children after all.

* * *

Please review! I like reviews, they're shiny! 


End file.
